


without regrets

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [53]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Near Death Experiences, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Sakura can't believe she nearly lost Kaze, and resolves to tell him of her feelings. She refuses to remain silent, and live with the regrets of never telling him how she feels for him.
Relationships: Sakura/Suzukaze | Kaze
Series: Commissions [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	without regrets

Sakura can still hardly believe what happened today. Kaze was so nearly taken from her, the man she’s been pining for for so long now. It’s always a possibility, she knows. They are at war, after all, and anything can happen on a battlefield. Even a ninja as skilled as Kaze has his limits, and she knows he is more than willing to lay down his life for any member of the Hoshidan Royal Family if it comes down to it, herself included. But none of that knowledge would make his loss any easier on her.

She can’t imagine what she’d do if he were gone. He’s been such a constant in her life, always around, always watching out for others. He may not be counted among her retainers, but he’s still someone she can count on. In a lot of ways, in fact, it’s better that he  _ isn’t _ her retainer. Hana and Subaki are both wonderful in their own ways, but sometimes, the formality of being her retainers gets in the way.

With Kaze, there is none of that. He may be stiff, but the ninja is still kinder, without any of the responsibility retainers have thrust upon them. Sakura fell for him slowly, but she fell for him. It wasn’t some sudden realization, not with what a constant he’s been, but looking back, it would be hard to say when her feelings for him began. She supposes it doesn’t much matter when, all that truly matters is how she feels now.

After today, however, Sakura feels that she can no longer remain silent when it comes to her feelings. She has to tell Kaze, has to let him know how she feels before more danger befalls him. As she worried, she couldn’t help feeling lost, wondering what she would do if he was truly gone, and she had never taken the time to tell him how she feels. Part of her worries, of course, that he might not feel the same way.

That being his princess might complicate things, or make him hesitate, but she hopes that he can look past that. She hopes that he can fall for her as well, princess or no. But first, she simply has to tell him. It will be difficult, Sakura is far from the best at this sort of thing, but she can’t wait any longer.

What happened on Wolfskin Peak opened her eyes, and made her see what’s truly important in life. Especially in the midst of war, one never knows the last time they may see a friend or loved one. Sakur won’t let her chance pass her by, not now. She’s been blessed with a second chance, and she simply can’t waste it.

~X~

“Kaze?” Sakura asks, finding him in his room. “Uhm… do you have a moment?”

Sakura is sure she’s already blushing. This is so much harder than she would have guessed, though the first steps have already been taken. Kaze wasn’t difficult to find, for once. It’s hard with ninja like him, and you never truly know where he’ll be. Not only is he stealthy, but recon missions are often long distance and lengthy, so it’s common that Kaze isn’t even around.

Given the events today, however, Kaze is resting. Nearly losing one’s life is enough to make anyone want to relax, and Kaze is no exception. He welcomes Sakura, surprised, but happy.

“Ah, Sakura,” he says, gesturing for her to come in. “What brings you here to visit me?”

“I w-wanted to talk about today,” Sakura says, still a bit hesitant. Why is this so hard? This is something she’s wanted to do for a while now, and even talking herself up all day hasn’t done much to settle her nerves. She knows she’s going to be all over the place, hardly making sense, and knows she needs to do her best to calm down.

“Another lecture about how I should be more careful?” Kaze asks, shaking his head. “Believe me, I know, but when it comes to serving, I’m not going to let any of your family be hurt, milady.”

“That’s not it!” Sakura says, shaking her head. She shows more passion than Kaze expects, surprising him.

“Oh? It isn’t? Well, go ahead then, milady,” Kaze says, bowing his head for a moment. Even like this, even in a completely casual conversation, he manages to do things like this. In a way, it makes Sakura’s love for him swell to even higher levels. Kaze is incredible, even if his devotion is a bit much at times.

“I have had something to tell you for some time now,” Sakura says. She tries to keep her head high, to maintain eye contact with Kaze. It’s harder than expected, especially with the way his brow furrows in confusion. “I can’t let another chance pass me by!”

“Another chance?” Kaze asks, confused. “I’m not entirely sure what you mean, milady,” Kaze says, and Sakura grows a bit impatient. 

“You nearly died today, Kaze,” Sakura says, simply. Kaze hangs his head, looking away for a moment.

“I’m sorry, milady, but it is part of my duties to-” Kaze begins, but Sakura cuts him off.

“I know, I know. But don’t you ever think about others might feel?” Sakura asks, and Kaze draws back, surprised. “Kaze, I love you. And I didn’t want to go another moment without telling you, not after what happened.”

“Milady, I…” Kaze begins, trailing off immediately. None of his training, none of his experience could ever have prepared him for something like this. A princess, one of the very family he has dedicates his life to, confessing her feelings for him? He should surely stop this, let her down gently, and move on. It wouldn’t be right for him to accept her feelings, it wouldn’t be right at all, but she looks so cute, looking up at him expectantly after her confession. Sakura is sweet, one of the kindest girls he’s ever known in his life, and he can’t deny that he has feelings for her as well.

He should find his way out of this. He should tell her that it’s not his place to accept her feelings, that he is only here to serve, as a proper shinobi would. But. He can’t. Not with her looking up at him like that, not with how close he came to death. No, in truth, he loves Sakura too. He loves her, and doesn’t want to waste another moment, not when life is so fragile. Without another word, he leans in, pressing his lips to hers.

Sakura is shocked, but in only a moment, she melts into the kiss, reaching up to wrap her arms around him. She moans, softly, and Kaze finds himself stunned in turn. When she pulls back, Sakura is blushing, and his suspicions are confirmed. She enjoyed the kiss far more than he expected, and it seems to have awakened something within the princess. Without a word, she steps further into his quarters, letting the door fall shut behind her.

She leans up, kissing him once more, but this time, she is guiding him backwards as they kiss. He can hardly keep up with what’s happening, with how Sakura’s gentle hands trail over his body, exploring him, touching him, caressing him, all while guiding him towards his bed. He should be able to keep up with this, he should be more aware of what’s going on, but his training never prepared him to bed a princess. So, it must fall to Sakura. As he bumps up against the frame of his bed, Sakura pushes forward a bit more, tipping him back into it. Their kiss is broken once more, and Sakura looks down at him, biting her lip.

“Kaze, I… I want you,” Sakura says, her face burning bright. Kaze is stunned, overwhelmed by his feelings for her. She’s so cute, so alluring, he simply can’t take his eyes off of her.

“Sakura, I… of course, I want you as well,” Kaze manages, and Sakura smiles, climbing into bed after him. It’s hard for her to undress, especially with her hands so shaky from her nerves, but Sakura does her best to undo her intricate clothing, casting it aside bit by bet. Kaze is not much help, given his lack of familiarity with the design of her outfit, but he does his best to assist her. As a group effort, they soon get her undressed, and Kaze can’t take his eyes off of her naked form.

She’s always beautiful, but there’s something almost ethereal about her now that she is fully exposed to him. She’s blushing, but managing to keep her head held high, even as she reaches down to free his cock from his pants. He is, of course, achingly hard by now, watching his princess undress, feeling her weight on top of him. For Kaze, this is all far too much, far more than he ever could have expected. 

“Are you fine taking the lead?” Kaze asks, trying to hide his nerves. He may be asking, but if Sakura wasn’t, he’s not entirely sure he could take over. So far, she is the one making this happen. If it were up to him, he would be mired by his duties, struggling against them even as he tries to service the girl he loves. This way, however, he doesn’t have to worry as much.

“Mhm,” Sakura manages. She’s still blushing, her face bright red by now, but it would seem she’s done her work. A little research here and there, some consultations with more experienced women, and she has learned all she needed. Reaching down to line his cock up, pressing the tip against her cunt, Sakura prepares to sink down onto Kaze. “I’m ready.”

“If you’re sure, milady,” Kaze gasps out, as Sakura is already lowering herself. As his cock enters her tight cunt, he can hardly think straight. Nothing could have prepared him for this, nothing at all. Sakura feels incredible, even with how little of him she’s taken. This is absolute bliss, and he reaches up, taking hold of her slender hips, serving to guide and support her. With a whimper, Sakura continues lowering herself. She takes him, inch by inch, pausing whenever it gets to be too much for her, giving her body a chance to adjust to having his cock inside of her.

“Ah, there… there we go,” Sakura moans, as she finally reaches the end. She settles down onto him, the full length of his cock inside of her. It feels so warm, she feels so full, and she couldn’t be happier to be sharing her first time with the man she loves. How could she have held back for so long, knowing how fragile life is? When it feels this incredible?

“Are you ready to move?” Kaze asks, his voice soft, gentle. Sakura nods, slowly pushing up, and Kaze can hardly handle the feeling of her body lifting, her cunt rising up the length of his cock. She’s so tight, practically clinging to him, and it’s impossible for the ninja to remain quiet. He moans, softly, as Sakura begins to ride him.

She’s whimpering, even as she takes charge, bouncing on his cock, she is completely unable to suppress her whimpering. She stares down at Kaze, watching the way his face shifts from her efforts to please him. She’s surprised by how good this feels, how incredible it is to be with Kaze in this way. Orochi had warned her that her first time might be rough, giving her some advice. 

The onmoyoji had warned that riding might be in her best interest, where she could be on top and take control of the situation, and so far, it is working wonders. What little pain there was at first has faded, making way for pleasure. Sakura’s arousal is mounting with each passing second, building within her, higher and higher. The whimpers that escape her shift as well, changing into full blown moans of pleasure.

The slow shift is enough to drive Kaze mad. He can tell Sakura is enjoying herself, and knowing that it is him causing such delight within the princess only adds to the thrill. He loves this, loves her, and does his best to gently guide and support her as she rides. He dares not take charge, not yet, at least. Sakura is the one who knows her limits best, and he is more than happy to let her have the lead. It’s not as if he has some wealth of experience that she does not, either way.

When it comes to experience, the two of them are in the same boat, sharing their first times and learning from each other. It’s a thrill, knowing that he is the first man to be intimate with Sakura. Perhaps they’re moving too quickly, perhaps they should take their time, but Sakura is right.

Life is far too fragile for that sort of patience. Especially in the midst of war, especially after what happened today. No, Kaze is happy to indulge himself, to keep from holding back and being patient, when it is something both he and Sakura desperately want. Looking up at her, the expression of delight painted over her cute features, the way she looks down at him, meeting his gaze with a confidence that is somewhat surprising for the usually timid princess, and the way she whimpers and moans for him, occasionally calling his name… it all serves to show him just how  _ right _ this is.

It feels right, it feels perfect, and in no time at all, he’s losing himself. He can hardly hold back a second longer, he wants more. He wants Sakura so badly, and wants to show her his desires. Slowly, he tightens his grip on her hips, thinking of how slender she is, how light. It’s perfect for what he has in mind, and Sakura squeaks as he lifts her, pushing her back, onto the bed. As he moves her, he moves with her. He’s following after her, throwing her down onto her back, but twisting so that he is on top of her.

“Ah, Kaze,” Sakura moans, and he pushes into her. She’s more than ready for this, wet with arousal, already adjusted to his cock, and it’s no matter at all for him to fall into rhythm. He fucks her, letting his passion run wild. He feels blessed to have her in this way, to have Sakura all to himself. She’s so adorable, biting her lip as she struggles to keep herself in check.

Her struggle is one she will fail, however. Kaze’s thrusts are too much for her in their new position, and in no time at all, Sakura is at the very edge of her limit. She can take no more, her whimpers coming more and more often, until she begins to tremble. Kaze can feel her tighten up, her pussy squeezing his cock, making his thrusts into her feel that much more intense. As she comes, he continues fucking her, making no effort to slow or stop. He wants it to last as long as possible for her, to make her enjoy herself as much as he can. Even like this, he is doing his best to service the princess, in whatever way he can. 

He may be the one taking the lead, but her pleasure is still at the front of his mind. She feels incredible, of course, especially trembling around his cock, but that is no matter. What truly sets Kaze off are her delighted cries of pleasure. Even in the midst of her climax, Sakura struggles to get his name out, and hearing her call out for him in such a way is far too wonderful a sound. He knows he is nearing his own limit, that if he is not careful he is going to finished far earlier than he would like.

Sakura is too perfect, too cute, and feels too good. It’s only a matter of time, and even as she finally comes down from her climax, falling still, Kaze knows he can’t do a thing to slow down. He’s losing himself, his steady rhythm collapsing completely as he thrusts into her. Again and again, trying to push himself for just one second more, just one second more, savoring Sakura for as long as he possibly can.

In the end, he only manages another moment. With his steady rhythm collapsed, devolving into nothing but frantic thrusts and moans of pleasure, he comes. He thrusts into the princess one last time, groaning as the pleasure he feels overwhelms his senses. The room seems to spin, but he simply stares down at his lover, thinking of nothing but her beautiful face, and how delighted she looks as he finishes. 

“Kaze, I love you,” Sakura exclaims, reaching her arms up around him, pulling him in close as he comes inside of her. He didn’t have a chance to pull out, didn’t think about it until it was too late, but she doesn’t seem to mind. 

“I love you too, milady,” Kaze murmurs, collapsing into her embrace. He rolls off of her after a moment, pulling her in close so that his weight does not crush her. “And I always will.”

“You need to be more careful,” Sakura says, blushing. “I’m not going to be happy if I lose you for real, not after this.”

“I promise, Sakura, I will always return to you. How could I leave the loveliest princess waiting for me, all alone?” Kaze says, and Sakura smiles.

“I’m going to hold you to that, you know,” Sakura says, “Because now that we’ve done this together, I don’t think I can go back to being alone.”

“Which of us should break the news to your brother?” Kaze asks, a brief flash of worry twisting his expression as he remembers Ryoma. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell him!” Sakura says, beaming. She laughs a bit, shaking her head. “It’s not like he’ll be able to be upset if I’m the one telling him.”

Kaze hopes she’s right, but it doesn’t much matter. Even if Ryoma is upset with this, he’ll find his way through it. He’s never going to let Sakura down, not now. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
